


There'll be no sheets between us tonight

by suckerforblove



Series: Sterek Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Cute, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Prompt Fill, Very fluffy, it's brief tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: To the prompt: "I've had a terrible day and all I want is a bath and someone to cuddle" "I can do it" "You what?"or, Stiles and Derek have a bit of a misunderstanding over a joke. They solve it, though.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734604
Comments: 17
Kudos: 433





	There'll be no sheets between us tonight

Stiles didn't jump or scream in fear, as most people would have done when he opened his bedroom door and saw a person inside. Instead, he merely stared at the man's back, the broad shoulders and the dark hair giving away completely who was there.

"Sourwolf, hi." he said in a tired voice as he walked inside, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking his shoes off. “Not today.”

"Stiles." Derek turned around, frowning. "I needed research."

He was wearing a dark t-shirt with sleeves, as usual seeming too tight since all of his muscles were visible through the fabric. And, well, he was so fucking handsome. Stiles had a hard time getting used to the man’s beauty because, even though he saw a lot of shirtless hot dudes in the locker room, none could even begin to be compared to the one standing in front of him. It was almost as if he was from another world, Derek was different, he was the wet dream of every person slightly attracted to man, imagine someone really attracted to the male anatomy as the human.

"Yeah, I figured." the boy rolled his eyes, sitting on the mattress to take off his watch from his wrist. "But it can wait. Today's a bad day."

Derek didn't say anything. He tilted his head in curiosity, eyes narrowed as he stared at the human with clear confusion. Stiles really tried to stop with the dog jokes, but some of the man's actions were so puppy-like. And after letting down his guard and slowly getting used to human contact again, he also let it show this softness that made him even more attractive. He fought back a smile and proceeded to explain with a tired voice:

"I'm not in high school anymore, Derek. I have a job, you know. It's stressful, I have bad days and I don't have all the time in the world to be your supernatural consultant."

Thick eyebrows arched in his face, something similar to guilty flashing over his expression. With caution, he moved to sit next to the owner of the house, folding the paper he had in hands and putting it in his pocket. It wasn’t weird having the werewolf near anymore, Stiles was able to function as a almost normal human being, even if he wasn’t completely sure he had gotten over his stupid teenage crush.

"What happened?" Hale asked, voice low and calm.

That was confusing. Stiles never knew what to think of Derek, what to expect of him. After years of fighting together, facing all kinds of danger side by side, they grew closer and had a sort of friendship. But Derek was a mess. Sometimes he was nice, kind and even funny to be around. Other times, he was aggressive, rude and impatient, pushing Stiles into walls and growling right to his face.

Not that he minded being that close with the man. But it was also hard to push his feelings away, mainly knowing the other could read his chemosignals and smell on his scent when he was nervous or, well, turned on. But the point was how the man didn’t have steady habits or a logical behavior that enabled people - Stiles - to interpret him and understand his thoughts or intentions.

So, the soft look and the caring question was weird.

"It's nothing that important." Stilinski clarified, shrugging and getting up to his feet. Getting away from Derek allowed him to think better, to ignore the way his heart beated faster around him. "I've just had a terrible day."

"But what can I do to help?" Hale insisted, a determined look on his face.

"All I want right now is to take a bath." he declared, looking at the werewolf over his shoulder and using his sarcastic voice to complete with: "And someone to cuddle."

The words seemed to echo in the silent room. Derek stared at him with his confusing green-maybe-blueish-kinda-gray eyes and emotions flashed too quickly to be recognizable, but his shoulders stiffened. He gulped, nodding slightly.

"Okay."

"What?" Stiles turned to glare at him.

"I can do it." Hale explained patiently.

"What?" he repeated.

"I can cuddle with you after your bath." Derek's voice was careful and hesitant, but his expression was filled with some weird determination.

"You? And me? Cuddling?" the boy let out a laugh, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. "You're saying you will cuddle with me? Cuddle as in stay in bed hugging each other close? Like, you? Derek Hale? The grumpier werewolf of all time? With me? Stiles, the very annoying human you always tell to shut up? The two of us cuddling?"

Derek huffed, clearly annoyed, but then realization washed all over his face. He looked down to his lap, opening his mouth but closing it again, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and toying with the hem of his shirt between his fingers. Was he nervous? Derek Hale was nervous in front of Stiles?

"You were joking." he stated, almost shyly. Did he even know how to be shy? 

"Yeah." Stilinski agreed with a nervous laugh, but his heart was beating so fast and so hard in his chest, he wasn't sure Derek could hear anything else but the thumping sound.

Hale got up in a quick and not gracious movement, very uncalculated, very unlike him. His eyes were avoiding the human in front of him and he seemed ready to jump out of the window - which, to be fair, he did too often to be dangerous to his well-being. As soon as his body shifted, Stiles’ mind gave him a red alert about it. What that all meant? He couldn’t let the man just jump out after telling him he'd cuddle with him.

"Hey, wait." Stiles pressed his palm on the older chest, feeling the heat through the shirt.

Derek Hale was actually willing to cuddle with him? The Greek god that looked sculpted by angels? With those amazing biceps, unbelievable abs and thick thighs? With those astonishing eyes that didn't have a specific color and smile so rare but so beautiful, that should be illegal? With the face of an angel and body of a demon, more especifically a sex demon? That man was willing to spend time physically close to Stiles?

"You meant it?" the human urged, eyes wide and breath hitched. "You would actually cuddle with me?"

"You were joking." Derek said instead. The man had never looked that small, that broad shoulders always made him look very confident and intimidating. But at that moment, it was like he’d rather hide himself from the other’s eye.

"I thought you'd never even consider cuddling with me." he was flailing, hands moving between them and voice sounding panicked. Then he searched for those beautiful green iris, trying to hold eye contact. "I mean, why would you?"

"You're pack." he said, but even without werewolves' senses, it sounded like a lie, mainly because he shifted nervously.

"Scott is more pack than me and I don't think you'd cuddle with him. Would you?"

"No." Derek admitted, tone weak as he dropped his shoulders.

"Then why me?"

"Because you're you. You’re Stiles." he stated calmly, pronouncing every syllable slowly as if he wasn't even sure what he was saying.

Stiles waited for another explanation, some that would actually make sense and not be just an obvious statement. It never came, so he just nodded and searched for the werewolf's gaze once more. When they locked eyes, this time with the werewolf looking curious to see his reaction, he gave him a tentative smile and stood in the man's personal space.

It was too quick for him to be sure, but Derek's eyes seemed to flick between the younger's eyes and lips for a second. But he didn't step back, didn't move or seemed mad about their proximity, only a bit nervous. When was Derek Hale ever nervous before? Stiles didn’t remember it, but he was also really nervous as well. Nervous and determined to push it as far as he could.

"I'm gonna take a bath." Stiles nearly whispered. "Then I'll be back to bed. You should make it warm with your werewolf heat and then cuddle with me."

"Not joking?" he blurted in a low voice.

Stiles chuckled, allowing his eyes to travel the man’s face and he was sure he was making heart eyes. "Not joking."

"I can do that." came the slurred answer.

Later that night, they found out how well their bodies fitted together.

So did their hands.

And their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Your comments and opinions are always very welcome here!
> 
> Leave kudos if you'd like me to keep posting this short one shots.


End file.
